Emiko and Hiro
by khfan12
Summary: Tamaki's cousins Emiko and Hiro from America move to Japan to live with him. One twin is interested in Emiko particularly. Will this happy Host Club stay happy? Or will tragedy strike? KaoruxOC RengexOC HikaruxOC rating may change
1. New Life

**Here's my (second) Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction~! My first OHSHC fanfic will not be posted on here, for multiple reasons. Mostly because i have lost all inspriations for it.**

**Anywayz...I do not own OHSHC, Bisco Hatori does.**

**I only own Emiko, Hiro and Mayami.**

* * *

1.

"Hurry up, Hiro! You're going to make us late for school! _On our first day_!" I shouted, banging on the bathroom door. "I'm almost finished!" Hiro's voice said. I sighed impatiently and Tamaki walked over to me. "He _still_ in there?" He asked. "Yeah." I said.

Even though I'm 5' 2", it still feels like I'm short compared to Tamaki and Hiro. Tamaki is exactly 6' and Hiro is 5' 9".

The bathroom door finally opened and Hiro walked out, dressed in the uniform for Ouran Academy. "Finally! I swear Hiro; you're really like a girl." I said. "And you're really like a boy." Hiro said, referring to my clothes. I'm wearing a black t-shirt with the Kingdom Hearts logo and a pair of faded blue jeans, with a brand new pair of tennis shoes.

"Yeah, so?" I asked. "Okay you two, let's get going before we are really late for school." Tamaki said before Hiro could react. We walked out of the mansion to Tamaki's limo and I hesitated. Tamaki turned to me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I-I'm not used to riding in limos…" I said, my voice trailing off. "She's right. Back in the states mom and dad bought a car for her and she used that." Hiro said. Tamaki smiled. "I'm having my car flied over from America, so until then, I'll ride with you guys." I said.

We soon got to the school. When we got out of the limo, Tamaki handed both of us a map. "This way, you don't get lost. Hiro, since you're in my class, we can go there together. Do you think you'll be fine by yourself, Emiko?" Tamaki asked. "Yeah. If I get lost, I'll just text you." I said.

They walked toward their building and I walked toward mine. I entered the building and saw that there were people making their way to their classes. I walked up to a boy, about my age, who is a few inches shorter than me, with short brown hair, and he was talking to two twins. I tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me." I said. The boy turned to me and I saw that he has brown eyes.

"Yes? Do you need something?" He asked. "Um…do you know where classroom 1-A is?" I asked. "Yeah, that's our class." He said, referring to himself and the twins by him. "Oh…can I walk there with you guys?" I asked. "Sure." The twin with his hair parted to the right said. "First, let me introduce myself. I'm Emiko Suoh." I said, smiling.

"Suoh?" The three of them asked at the same time. "Yep. I'm Tamaki Suoh's cousin. My brother is here too." I said. "Wow, I didn't know that Tamaki-senpai had a cousin, or two." The brown haired boy said. I shrugged. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." The twins waved and I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

The bell rang and we went to the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Emiko Suoh." The teacher said. I stood in front of the class and they gasped in surprise.

"I didn't know that Tamaki had a sister!"

"Um, I'm not his sister, I'm his cousin." I said. "I also have a brother that's in Tamaki's class." The class gasped in surprise and I sweat dropped. "_Is it really that hard to believe that Tamaki has a few cousins_?" I thought.

After school, Hikaru and Kaoru invited me to check out the host club that Tamaki started. When we were on our way, my cell phone rang. Tamaki.

"Hello?"

"Emiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be able to check out the club?"

"I'm on my way there right now."

"Okay! See you soon!"

Tamaki ended the conversation by hanging up his phone. I sighed and we had stopped at a door. The door opened and rose petals flew out. Tamaki ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Hello my cousin my adorable little cousin!" He said, swinging me around. "T-Tamaki! Put me down!" I shouted. "Hiro!" Suddenly, I was yanked away from Tamaki and Hiro set me on the ground. "I wish that you would stop doing that Tamaki." I said, brushing myself off and feeling a small blush creep across my cheeks. "Tamaki, is this your other cousin?" Kyoya asked. "Yes, I am his cousin. My name is Emiko Suoh." I said. "I think that some of you already met Hiro." Hiro waved, and turned toward Haruhi and the twins. "My name's Hiro." He said. "Nice to meet you Hiro." Haruhi said.

"Oh, I almost forgot; Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, this is my cousin Hiro. Emiko already introduced herself." Tamaki said. I sighed. "Oh, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, we have costumes for today ready for you guys in the dressing rooms." Kyoya said, looking back at his laptop. "Alright." Hikaru and Kaoru said, starting to walk toward a doorway. There was a ringtone going off and Hikaru pulled out his phone. "Oh, it's Mayami!" He said.

"Hello? Mayami-chan? I've missed you! How are you?" Hikaru said, answering his phone.

I looked at Tamaki. "Who's Mayami?" I asked. "Mayami-chan is Haruhi's cousin. She goes here, but decided to go study in America for a few months." Tamaki said. "She's also Hikaru's girlfriend." I looked at Haruhi. He smiled as he listened to Hikaru talking on the phone.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait! Okay, I'll tell everybody. I'll talk to you then. Bye." Hikaru said. He hung up his phone and turned to us. "Hey guys, I have great news! Mayami's coming back! She's finished her study session and is coming back to Japan!" Hikaru said. "You mean Maya-chan's coming back?" Honey asked. Haruhi smiled. "She called me this morning and told me but wanted to tell you on the phone, Hikaru." He said. "You guys should go change. The club's going to start in fifteen minutes." Kyoya said.

The twins rushed into their dressing room and Haruhi rushed into his. "Oh crap! I forgot that I needed to ask Haruhi something!" I said, zooming after him. "Okay." Tamaki said. I zoomed after Haruhi. Since I've grown up a tomboy, I'm used to seeing guys without shirts. "_Maybe I can catch Haruhi before he starts changing_." I thought. I quietly opened the door. "Hey Haruhi, I wanted to ask…" I stopped when I opened the curtain. Haruhi stared at me. "Hey Emiko!" Hiro yelled. Him and Tamaki burst in and I yelled. "Uh…Uh…Don't look!" I shouted, waving my arms up and down. Hiro froze and Tamaki covered his eyes. "Tamaki! Get out! I shouted, shoving him and Hiro out. I turned back to Haruhi. "I-I'm sorry!" I yelled. I bowed and ran out of the room.

"Haruhi is….a girl?"

* * *

**So there's part 1!**

**Please check out my Soul Eater fanfictions as well! *is shot***

**Please Review~!**


	2. A Note

Okay, I'll eventually be updating all of these stories, but I've been busy, for example, I have to make sure that I graduate from high school (I'm going to enter credit retrieval soon) and I'm also working on a billion things, so production of some stories may be slow, just want to let you all know, that way you don't worry or anything.


	3. What to do now

**Okay first up, I lost this chapter last year and couldn't find it, but a copy turned out to be on my deviantart account. So, this chapter is from 2010 xD I'm working on chapter 3, which will hopefully be done before the year ends.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Emiko and Hiro c:**

* * *

**.**

2.

.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do?" I looked at Hiro beside me and Haruhi in front of me. "I think…that Emiko and Hiro should join the Host club!" Tamaki shouted, pointing at us. "Wait…WHAT?!" I asked. "Hiro, you're going to be a host! Emiko…" Tamaki said, pausing.

"I know!" A high-pitched voice chirped. A platform rose out of the ground and a girl was on top of it. She jumped off of the platform and ran over to us. "Well Renge? What do you think?" Tamaki asked. "She can be the Co-Manager of this host club!" Renge chirped. Tamaki looked at me. "Well Emi?" He asked. "If she were to accept, then she would have to participate with you guys when you dress up!" Renge said.

"Well, I'm game. What about you Emi?" Hiro said. "I…don't know." I said. "Come on Emi-chan! It would be fun!" Honey said. I sighed. "Fine. I'll be the Co-Manager." I said. I turned around and started walking away. "But I'm not going to wear any dresses."

* * *

I was walking home that day and a limo drove up to me. The back window rolled down and Kaoru poked his head out. "Hey Emiko, do you need a ride?" He asked. "No thank you. Unless it rains, I'll be walking." I said. There was a thunderclap and I felt a drop of rain on my nose and I looked up to the sky. More raindrops started to come down. I looked at Kaoru and he smiled. "That's a yes then?" He asked. I got into the Limo and sat across from Hikaru and Kaoru.

"To Tamaki's place?" Hikaru asked. I nodded and he muttered some words to the driver. "Emiko, what's it like in America?" Kaoru asked. "Oh, it's different from Japan. They speak a whole different language and there aren't that many private schools. There is at least one big city in each state. Oh, there are also fifty states." I said. "Wow, fifty states." Kaoru said. "There's allot about the United states that I know. I should tell you sometime." I said, smiling. "Y-Yeah, That'd be great." Kaoru said. "So, did you leave behind any boyfriends, Emiko?" Hikaru asked. "No. I've only had one…and that was two years ago. Since then, I've rejected people. I don't feel like I can trust someone enough for a relationship." I said.

The limo stopped and we were at Tamaki's house. "Do you guys want to come in for a little bit? I'm sure that Tamaki wouldn't mind. I can help you guys with today's homework." I said. "Okay then." Hikaru said. I got out of the limo and realized that it was still raining. "Come on guys, before you get soaked." I said, rushing towards the door. I waited in front of it for the twins and turned to open the door.

When I opened it, I was glomped by Tamaki. "There you are Emi! I was worried that you had gotten lost or something!" Tamaki said, swinging me around. "P-Put me down Oniichan!" I shouted. "H-Hiro!" Hiro yanked me away from Tamaki and I looked at the twins. "Sorry about that. Tamaki does that allot." I said.

After making sure that the twins had finished their homework, it was close to dinnertime. "Hey guys, do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked. "Yeah, that would be great!" Kaoru said, smiling. "Sure." Hikaru said. I smiled at the twins. "Alright, I'll go let Tamaki know. I think that tonight's my night to make dinner." I said. "Huh?" The twins asked in unison. "Well, I cook and I arranged it with the cook that I would cook a meal once a week." I said. "Do you need any help?" Kaoru asked. "Actually, I do, now that you mentioned it. Thanking you for asking, Kaoru."

* * *

"So, when do I put this spice in?" Kaoru asked. "Oh, put it in right now. It's the perfect timing." I said. The timer went off and I went to the oven and pulled out the enchiladas. I smiled as I smelled the food. I set it on the table and Kaoru walked over. "That smells good. What is it?" He asked. "Enchiladas. It's Mexican food. I have tons of recipes." I said. "Wow….I can't wait to try it!" Kaoru said. I looked away and felt myself blush slightly.

"So Kaoru, you like to cook?" I asked. "Kind of. It's fun to learn new recipes." He said smiling. I felt myself smile. "Well, it's also fun when you don't start a kitchen fire. When Hiro tried to cook one time back in the states…..let's just say that I feel sorry for that poor kitchen." I said. Kaoru laughed and I turned around to take the rice off of the stove. I smelled it and smiled. "The rice hasn't turned out this good in a while." I said. "Is it supposed to be orange-ish?" Kaoru asked. I nodded. I took some on the spoon and held it in front of Kaoru. "Try it."

He did and smiled. "This is good." He said. I chuckled. "Yeah it is."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! :3 **

**Like I said, this chapter is from back in 2010, so it may not be that grammatically correct. So, I already have the couples decided, and I have had them decided for a while. There will probably lots 'o cheesy moments next chapter, so be prepared! :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
